


Save the Date

by Shin_Ah7



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, juminisanervousbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Ah7/pseuds/Shin_Ah7
Summary: Jumin takes you to a fancy restaurant for a date.





	Save the Date

    Cold air smacked your face relentlessly as you stepped out into the cold with Jumin. Why he decided to pick such strange days to go out to eat still puzzled you, even though you had been dating for several months already. You felt a sneeze coming and tried to conceal it, but failed. Jumin walked even faster towards the limo in response, he didn't want any chances of this night getting ruined. Tonight he was planning something special, and chose this date for a specific reason. He doubted you remembered it, but no matter, he wouldn't mind explaining it to you as you smiled and listened. You arrived at the limo, and Driver Kim held the door open for you to get in, Jumin soon following behind. As you adjusted to the warm seat, Jumin gave him a small nod. You turned your head to the window and became lost in thought as the passing city lights blurred into fuzzy dots of color.

    In the bat of an eye, you had already arrived at the restaurant. Driver Kim opened the door for you, while Jumin held your hand and guided you to the entrance. Your eyes widened in surprise as they adjusted to the gigantic building in front of you. You would've thought you had arrived at a luxurious hotel rather than a place for dining. Jumin laced his fingers through your hand and guided you towards the entrance. Upon entry, you were greeted with a blast of warm air and immediately directed to an elevator that took you to a private room on the top floor. Jumin had a small smile on his face as he watched your eyes sparkle while you looked out the giant window that surrounded most of the room. He knew how much you loved night time views and hummed softly to himself. You turned to look at him startled in response.

"Is there something wrong?", you asked.

"Not particularly," he responded indifferently.

    You felt a small warmth on your back as he used his hand to gently, but firmly guide you to the fancy table next to the best spot of the view. You blushed as he pulled your chair out and whispered, "Here you go, _darling," ._ As he strolled around the table to seat himself, he couldn't help the thought of how nice you looked with the soft glow of the city lights on you cross his mind. You had worn the red dress he bought you last week, that dipped a bit in the back and flowed down softly to the end of your knees. Your hair was gently swept to the side in soft curls that revealed you neck. You noticed his lingering stare and your face became several shades darker.

"What?", you asked shyly. 

    Jumin only smiled at you again and glanced out the window. After a few minutes, you began to talk about your day and what you had been watching on TV. You excitedly described a new episode of your favorite show that had come out. He had never seen it, but he didn't need to with the amount of time you spent babbling to him about it. It slightly bothered him how you seemed to beam at the thought of what was on a flashing screen, rather than him taking the time to carefully select a dress that suited you. _How cute,_ you thought to yourself when you saw him become slightly agitated at the mention of a particular male actor you thought was handsome. 

"Don't worry, he wasn't nearly as handsome as you are Jumin", you giggled. 

"Its not a matter to laugh as.", he huffed and his eyes slightly narrowed. 

    As the night went on, your stomach was aching from the amount of food you at in such a short time. Jumin has warned you, but as usual, you didn't listen when it came to food. You noticed he became a little restless, slightly tugging at the tablecloth is something you had **never** seen him do. He kept glanced down as he chewed on the same piece of meat . He had only had a few sips of wine, so you knew he wasn't drunk yet. You suddenly stopped talking to watch him closely. Only after a minute did he notice the absence of you voice.

"Jumin." you whispered.

"Yes love?", he responded distractedly.

"Is there something wrong," you asked with concern.

    Jumin chuckled to himself. He was still amazed how quickly you could read him. He slowly stood up and walked up to the window. He ran his fingers slowly through his hair and his eyes turned to look at you. Anyone else would've thought his stare was cold, but you saw the warmth in it. He turned towards you and took a deep breath before he spoke. 

"MC," , he began. "For the past 3 months, you have been everything and even more to me. You have somehow managed to get reactions out of me that I didn't even know I was capable of. " he whispered as a faint blush began to spread across his face. "There have been countless moments where I have attempted to imagine even a single morning waking up without you by my side, and even briefly thinking of it put me a foul mood. Even when I refused to let you leave the penthouse, you put up with my selfish desires, Despite how I act, I am very far from perfect, yet for some reason you choose to still sta-" ".

    Jumin stopped for a moment  and a confused look flashed across his face before he gave a small cough. He walked to your side of the table and bent down on one knee and looked you in the eye.

    "I seem to have forgotten the speech I spent hours memor- oh well no matter." he murmured to himself. He looked you straight in the and smiled as he pulled out a small black box from the back of his pocket.

 "Mc, will you marry me?" he asked.

    He shifted uncomfortably in his position as you stared at him with wide eyes.

"I-umm , well I-" you could barely manage to get a full word out. You were overjoyed of the thoughts in your head were to scrambled to make a coherent statement. You kept opening your mouth to try and talk again, but would immediately close it. _Idiot you probably look like a fish_ , you internally screamed. Jumin was getting worried. You hadn;t said anything and seemed to be fighting with yourself. Before he could think of anymore negative thoughts, you had leaned in and kissed him, from finally making up your mind. You pulled away and smiled, noting the cute look on Jumin's face from surprise. 

"Yes." you whispered, as you leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic! I hope it isn't utterly terrible ._. lol


End file.
